


Pokemon Rider (List of Pokemon)

by Aubrie1234



Series: Pokemon Rider!verse [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: This goes along with Pokemon Rider and lists the pokemon for the main characters for each chapter as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Headbutt_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Headbutt_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_? (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: ?_ **

**_Level: 0_ **

**_Nature: ?_ **

**_Characteristic: ?_ **

**_Moves: ?_ **

**_Ability: ?_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_? (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: ?_ **

**_Level: 0_ **

**_Nature: ?_ **

**_Characteristic: ?_ **

**_Moves: ?_ **

**_Ability: ?_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	4. Chapter 4-5

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 11_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 9_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	5. Chapter 6

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 11_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	6. Chapter 7

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	7. Chapter 8

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	8. Chapter 9

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Starly)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Keen Eye** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	9. Chapter 10

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	10. Chapter 11

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Knight (Honedge)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Gentle_ **

**_Characteristic: Alert to sounds_ **

**_Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound_ **

**_Ability: No Guard_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**?'s Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	11. Chapter 12

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 14_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Knight (Honedge)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Gentle_ **

**_Characteristic: Alert to sounds_ **

**_Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound_ **

**_Ability: No Guard_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Julius' Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Wrestler (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	12. Chapter 13-14

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Knight (Honedge)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Gentle_ **

**_Characteristic: Alert to sounds_ **

**_Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound_ **

**_Ability: No Guard_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Julius' Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Wrestler (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	13. Chapter 15-16

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 16_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Knight (Honedge)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Gentle_ **

**_Characteristic: Alert to sounds_ **

**_Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound_ **

**_Ability: No Guard_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Julius' Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Wrestler (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	14. Chapter 17

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 16_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Knight (Honedge)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 15_ **

**_Nature: Gentle_ **

**_Characteristic: Alert to sounds_ **

**_Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound_ **

**_Ability: No Guard_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 15** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Red)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Lunala (Lunala)** _

_**Sex: Unknown** _

_**Level: 100** _

_**Nature:** _ **_Naughty_ **

**_Characteristic: Somewhat vain_ **

_**Moves:** _ **_Moongeist Beam, Moonlight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater_ **

_**Ability: Shadow Shield** _

_**Item: Odd Incense** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Dusk (Duskull)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature:** _ **_Quiet_ **

**_Characteristic: Nods off a lot_ **

_**Moves: Leer, Night Shade** _

_**Ability: Levitate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Julius' Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Wrestler (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	15. Chapter 18

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

**_Nature: Hardy_ **

**_Characteristic: Good perseverance_ **

**_Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break_ **

**_Ability: Lighting Rod_ **

**_Item: Thick Club_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Cerberus (Houndour)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 16_ **

**_Nature: Careful_ **

**_Characteristic: Highly curious_ **

**_Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog_ **

**_Ability: Flash Fire_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Illusion (Zorua_ ** **_)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 16_ **

**_Nature: Timid_ **

**_Characteristic: A little quick-tempered_ **

**_Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears_ **

**_Ability: Illusion_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

**_Knight (Honedge)_ **

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 16_ **

**_Nature: Gentle_ **

**_Characteristic: Alert to sounds_ **

**_Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Metal Sound_ **

**_Ability: No Guard_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 17** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Red)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Lunala (Lunala)** _

_**Sex: Unknown** _

_**Level: 100** _

_**Nature:**  _ **_Naughty_ **

**_Characteristic: Somewhat vain_ **

_**Moves:**  _ **_Moongeist Beam, Moonlight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater_ **

_**Ability: Shadow Shield** _

_**Item: Odd Incense** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Dusk (Duskull)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature:**  _ **_Quiet_ **

**_Characteristic: Nods off a lot_ **

_**Moves: Leer, Night Shade** _

_**Ability: Levitate** _

_**Item: None** _

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Julius' Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 21_ **

**_Nature: Sassy_ **

**_Characteristic: Strong willed_ **

**_Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer_ **

**_Ability: Inner Focus_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (Gible)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 10_ **

**_Nature: Serious_ **

**_Characteristic: Often lost in thought_ **

**_Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage_ **

**_Ability: Sand Veil_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**Wrestler (Machop)** _

**_Sex: Male_ **

**_Level: 5_ **

**_Nature: Hasty_ **

**_Characteristic: Proud of its power_ **

**_Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy_ **

**_Ability: Guts_ **

**_Item: None_ **

**_,.,.,.,.,.,_ **

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _


	16. Chapter 19

_**Alex's Team:** _

_**Survivor (Cubone)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 23** _

_**Nature: Hardy** _

_**Characteristic: Good perseverance** _

_**Moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Leer, Brick Break** _

_**Ability: Lighting Rod** _

_**Item: Thick Club** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Cerberus (Houndour)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 17** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Highly curious** _

_**Moves: Ember, Thunder Fang, Howl, Smog** _

_**Ability: Flash Fire** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Illusion (Zorua)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 17** _

_**Nature: Timid** _

_**Characteristic: A little quick-tempered** _

_**Moves: Feint Attack, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears** _

_**Ability: Illusion** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Knight (Honedge)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 18** _

_**Nature: Gentle** _

_**Characteristic: Alert to sounds** _

_**Moves: Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Autotomize** _

_**Ability: No Guard** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Scar (Staravia)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 17** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Strongly defiant** _

_**Moves: Double Team, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Steel Wing** _

_**Ability: Intimidate** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**? (Red)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Lunala (Lunala)** _

_**Sex: Unknown** _

_**Level: 100** _

_**Nature: Naughty** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat vain** _

_**Moves: Moongeist Beam, Moonlight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater** _

_**Ability: Shadow Shield** _

_**Item: Odd Incense** _

* * *

_**Yasha's Team:** _

_**Ore (Aron)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Jolly** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Harden, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect** _

_**Ability: Sturdy** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Ninja (Froakie)** _

_**Sex: Female** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Brave** _

_**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning** _

_**Moves: Growl, Pound, Bubble** _

_**Ability: Torrent** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Crown (Chimchar)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Careful** _

_**Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown** _

_**Moves: Leer, Scratch** _

_**Ability: Blaze** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Dusk (Duskull)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Quiet** _

_**Characteristic: Nods off a lot** _

_**Moves: Leer, Night Shade** _

_**Ability: Levitate** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**? (?)** _

_**Level: ?** _

_**Nature: ?** _

_**Moves: ?** _

_**Item: ?** _

* * *

_**Julius' Team:** _

_**Blade (Pawniard)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 21** _

_**Nature: Sassy** _

_**Characteristic: Strong willed** _

_**Moves: Torment, Feint Attack, Fury Cutter, Leer** _

_**Ability: Inner Focus** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Jet (Gible)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 10** _

_**Nature: Serious** _

_**Characteristic: Often lost in thought** _

_**Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage** _

_**Ability: Sand Veil** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Wrestler (Machop)** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Level: 5** _

_**Nature: Hasty** _

_**Characteristic: Proud of its power** _

_**Moves: Leer, Low Kick, Focus Energy** _

_**Ability: Guts** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Xerneas** _ _**(Xerneas)** _

_**Level: 100** _

_**Nature: Modest** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to relax** _

_**Moves:** _ **_Geomancy, Horn Leech, Aurora Beam, Moonblast_ **

_**Ability: Fairy Aura** _

_**Item: None** _

_**,.,.,.,.,.,** _

_**Zekrom (Zekrom)** _

_**Level: 70** _

_**Nature: Bold** _

_**Characteristic: Likes to fight** _

_**Moves: Fusion Bolt, Imprison, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt** _

_**Ability: Teravolt** _

_**Item: None** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zekrom is as it is in Pokemon Black 2, but that'll change after a while.


End file.
